drôle d'entente
by aele
Summary: des invités au Sanctuaire, sur la demande d'un chevalier d'or
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Aèle

Base : Saint Seiya

Disclaimer : comme à tous les ficqueurs, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : c'est ma première fic saint seiya, alors soyez gentils si ce n'est pas parfait. merci

prologue

«-Un mois que nous sommes revenus. Un mois que nous apprenons à mieux nous connaître. Et pourtant, certains n'ont pas changés.»

La phrase de Milo brisa le calme apaisant de ce soir d'été grec. Onze chevaliers d'or, cinq de bronze, Kanon et Athéna étaient là. Manquait juste le chevalier du Verseau, reparti dans son temple quelques minutes auparavant.

«- Est-ce un regret, Milo ? Et as-tu une personne particulière en tête ? demanda Dohko, dans son habit de Grand Pope.

Pas des regrets, mais peut être de la tristesse. Après tout ce que nous avons traversés, tous ici présents, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que certaines différences et certaines barrières soient dépassées. Mais Camus n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi froid, distant envers les autres. Et ces miroirs qu'il a installé dans son temple … Je sais très bien qu'il a arrêté d'en créer, mais pourquoi en garder autant ?

Ne le juge pas si sévèrement, répondit la voix douce de Shun. Il est très triste, tu sais. La plupart du temps, ça ne se voit pas, mais il y a une lueur, parfois, dans son regard, qui ne trompe pas.

Quand aux miroirs, je l'ai interrogé, une fois. Sa seule réponse a été que certains souvenirs ne s'effaçaient pas, compléta Athéna.

Il n'a pas été plus précis ? Les souvenirs, c'est vague. Tout homme en a. Et puis, c'est lui qui dit qu'il faut assumer son passé, remarqua Saga.

Je n'en sais pas plus, avoua Athéna. Mais si un jour il veut se confier, ne le rejetez pas.

Tout le monde a des souvenirs. Le tout est d'en tirer des leçons pour continuer à avancer. Conclut le sage Shaka.

N'empêche je serais curieux de savoir de quels souvenirs il parlait, relança Seiya.

Peut être qu'en ne le harcelant pas il te le dira, répliqua Hyoga.

Je ne harcèle jamais personne, moi. s'indigna Seiya. Et je vais même te le prouver en attendant qu'il s'explique.

Ça lui fera déjà un soucis en moins, rit Aiola.

Regardez moi ça quelles mauvaises langues vous êtes. Je ne suis pas insupportable, quand même. »

Il fit la grimace aux sourires sceptiques qui s'affichèrent sur les visages. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais fut prit de vitesse par Marine qui les appela pour se joindre à une fête.

Et le temps passa. Et les chevaliers oublièrent cette conversation. Jusqu'au jour où …


	2. arrivée

Ce jour là, tout semblait normal. La plupart des chevaliers étaient dans le temple de

Camus, pour profiter de la fraîcheur de l'air.

«- Y'a pas à dire, même absent, Camus fait de l'effet. Et ça nous profite.

- On aurait peut être pas du rentrer sans son accord, s'inquiéta Shun.

- T'inquiète pas, sourit Milo. Il est d'accord, sinon il aurait fait un mur de glace devant la porte.

- Et on aurait fait comment pour monter ? railla Hyoga.

- Tu es un chevalier de glace, non ? T'aurais pu t'en occuper.

- Mais il n'y en a pas besoin, calma Shiryu.»

Un messager entra en trombe dans le temple.

«- Le Grand Pope demande à tous les chevaliers d'or et aux cinq chevaliers divins de se réunir dans la Grande Salle immédiatement.

- Tout de suite ? Eh bien il semble que les vacances soient finies. Et pour les absents ? demanda Aiolos.

- Le Grand Pope les a fait chercher.

- Bien. Quand faut y aller…»

Dans la Grande Salle, le murmure des voix s'élevait, chacun commentant cette réunion inattendue. Dans la salle à côté, le Grand Pope les écoutait, en regardant une dernière fois le message qu'il avait reçu et son porteur. Il soupira en se jurant de faire une leçon juste et méritée à l'imprudent qui était au cœur de ce problème. Il se demandait aussi comment leur annoncer. En l'absence d'Athéna, repartie au Japon pour gérer son entreprise, le cas ne s'annonçait pas simple.

Son entrée fit taire toutes les conversations.

«- Chevaliers, j'irai droit au but. Un messager nous est parvenu et …»

Dohko n'eut pas le temps de finir que le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.

«- SILENCE ! Je disais donc qu'un messager était arrivé avec un colis particulier. Le problème étant qu'il n'y a pas de nom de destinataire. Donc, je vais faire venir le "colis" et il va lui même nous dire a qui il est adressé.»

Tous regardaient le Grand Pope comme s'il se demandaient si les 250 ans passés près d'une cascade ne lui avaient pas finalement ramollit le cerveau. Mais les doutes s'envolèrent en le voyant revenir avec le-dit colis … deux adolescents de dix et treize ans !

Le plus âgé avait les cheveux bruns, dont les mèches en bataille cachaient partiellement des yeux bleus respirant la détermination et l'intelligence. Son visage et sa silhouette étaient agréables à regarder, et on comprenait vite que, malgré sa moue boudeuse, due au fait qu'il n'était pas enchanté d'être là, sa compagnie pouvait être très agréable.

Le plus jeune avait des cheveux brun bouclés courts, des yeux bleus-verts, un grand sourire et l'air aimable de qui s'ouvre facilement aux autres. Il avait un air émerveillé qui ne le quittait pas et l'assurance de la jeunesse. Il s'extasia sur chaque détail de la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce que son frère ( l'air de famille était indéniable) le rappelle à l'ordre.

«- Jeunes gens, vous êtes venus au Sanctuaire afin de trouver, selon vous, "un des hommes les plus forts de cet endroit". Voici les chevaliers d'or et les chevaliers divins, des personnes correspondant à votre description. Y-a-t-il votre destinataire ? »

Les deux adolescents se concertèrent quelques minutes à voix basse. Ils semblaient en désaccord. Les consonances de leurs paroles n'étaient pas grecques.

«- Il est là. Il a du se reconnaître depuis _belle lurette,_ lança finalement le plus jeune avec un sourire. Bas (nda : prononcer Bass, svp), on a une lettre pour toi. Mais il faut pas pleurer !» son visage avait pris un air triste, voire désespéré. «Et voilà, j'avais dit que je pleurerai pas…»

Et il s'élança hors de la pièce, suivit de son frère qui prit à peine le temps de lancer à Camus une lettre. Celui-ci ne prit pas garde aux regards interrogateurs et lut lentement la lettre. A la fin de sa lecture, il froissa les feuillets, un air contrarié sur le visage

«- Stupide.» Se tournant vers le Grand Pope. « Je demande l'autorisation d'amener au Sanctuaire trois personnes pour les y faire vivre temporairement.

- Rien que ça. De qui s'agit-il ? Te rends-tu compte que ce serait enfreindre nos lois ?

- Il s'agit des seules personnes qu'il me reste. Je sais que c'est une entorse aux règles, mais si vous refusez, je partirai de toute façon les rejoindre. C'est l'affaire de deux mois tout au plus.

- Des oppositions parmi les chevaliers ?» voyant le peu de réactions chez les autres. «Bon. J'accepte ta demande. Si les autres chevaliers veulent amener eux-aussi des gens, qu'ils le fassent. Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien sûr. Mais dans tous les cas, cela ne durera pas plus de deux mois. Faites moi parvenir dans la journée votre liste d'invités. La séance et close. »

Camus sortit le premier, rapidement. Sortant plus lentement, les autres chevaliers commentèrent la séance, chacun se demandant qui ils pourraient inviter. Ils retrouvèrent Camus et les messagers dans les jardins. Apparemment, Camus se faisait expliquer quelque chose. Finalement, il soupira d'un air las, et ils prirent la direction de temple du Verseau.

Aiola les interpella et entama la discussion.

«- Bonjour. Comme vous êtes partis vite tout à l'heure, nous n'avons pas pu être présentés avec civilité, alors on va le faire maintenant. Je suis Aiola, du Lion, et voilà Mu du Bélier, Aldébaran du Taureau, Saga et Kanon des Gémeaux, Masque de Mort du Cancer, Shaka de la Vierge, le Grand Pope, c'est Dohko de la Balance, Milo du Scorpion, Shura du Capricorne, Aiolos du Sagittaire et Aphrodite des Poissons. Voilà pour les or, puisque vous connaissez Camus. Pour les chevaliers divins, voici Seiya de Pégase, Shiryu du Dragon, Hyoga du Cygne, Shun d'Andromède et Ikki du Phénix. Voilà, on a fait le tour.

- Enchanté de vous connaître ! Lui c'est Stéphane et moi Erwan. Mais on nous appelle jamais comme ça. C'est Tép pour lui et Wan (nda : à prononcer Ouann) pour moi, répondit le plus jeune. On vient de France et on parle pas beaucoup grec, alors n'hésitez pas à répéter si vous voyez qu'on comprend pas.

- C'est toi qui comprend pas. Nous on y arrive, l'interrompit Tép.

- Mais vous êtes plus vieux, vous avez eu plus de temps pour apprendre le grec !

- Tu parles cette langue depuis le berceau !

- Mais …

- Stop ! ordonna Camus. Vous savez tous les trois parler le grec, point barre. Maintenant, allez chercher vos sacs et vous installer au temple du Verseau.

- J'en reviens pas ! Tép, t'as vu comment il me donne des ordres ! Si elle était là, t'oserais même pas le faire, Bas ! _Eh mais_ …_Tép, lâche moi ! Mais lâche moi bon sang …_»

Les plaintes de Wan se perdirent au loin. Camus leva les yeux au ciel, avec l'air de quelqu'un fatigué par avance d'une tâche. Les autres le regardaient avec des yeux éberlués. Le remarquant, il expliqua.

«- Ces trois là m'ont donné plus de mal que dix apprentis. Et encore, là il n'y en a que deux.

- Il manque ... "elle", c'est ça ? sourit Aldébaran.

- Leur sœur. Que je vais de ce pas chercher. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle envisage de se laisser mourir. Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas dit comme ça, mais ça revient au même.» et rajoutant devant l'air consterné des autres. «Mais elle n'y arrivera pas. J'arriverai avant. A tout à l'heure. »

Et il partit.

Quand il arriva en France, seule la pluie l'accueillit. Il marcha d'un air décidé jusqu'au manoir le plus proche qui surplombait une falaise. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper et se mit à la recherche de l'aînée du trio. Il la trouva dormant sur le canapé. Il prit soin de ne pas oublier de prendre le sac de voyage qui était toujours prêt pour les imprévus, souleva la jeune fille, l'enroula dans une couverture et repartit rapidement vers le Sanctuaire.

«Il fait chaud.»

Ce fut la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

«Et je ne suis pas dans ma chambre.»

Parce que sa chambre n'était pas blanche et sans aucune décoration. Parce que son lit était plus confortable que celui là.

«- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?»

Elle s'était endormie chez elle et réveillée … ailleurs. Avisant son sac, elle se changea rapidement avant de sortir prudemment. Sortie de la chambre, il y avait un couloir, qu'elle suivit sur la droite pour se retrouver … dans une grande salle à colonnes où étaient rassemblée une dizaine de personnes. Elle repéra Bas qui parlait avec un homme aux cheveux bleus et Tép qui animait une partie de cartes avec plusieurs bruns et deux bleus (nda : on parle ici de la couleur des cheveux).

«- LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !»

Le cri venait de l'autre bout de la salle, vers ce qui semblait être l'entrée. C'était bien évidemment Wan, qui déboula vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

«- _Comme je suis content que tu sois réveillée ! J'aime vraiment pas quand tu dors, t'as l'air d'une morte. Et Bas, il avait vraiment peur pour toi. Il a fait un truc et pouf! y'avait de la lumière partout. T'aurais aimé, c'était super joli ! Et puis après, il a dit qu'il fallait que tu dormes. Tu as dormi tout l'après midi, la nuit, et presque tout la matinée. Tu viens d'établir un record … Hein ? On est où ? Tu sais pas ? On est en Grèce, au Sanctuaire que Bas nous a parlé … Non, je sais pas pourquoi tu es là. Tu viens dehors avec moi ?_»

Elle hésita. Pour aller dehors, il fallait passer par le groupe qui, maintenant, la dévisageait. Non. Elle resterait dans sa chambre pour le moment. Elle se décrocha de Wan et fit un pas en arrière.

«- Eh attend ! l'interpella un des bruns du jeu de cartes. On ne te fera pas de mal. »

Méfiance. Un autre pas en arrière. Bas et Tép se levèrent et approchèrent doucement vers elle. Tép lui pris la main, Bas se contenta de lui dire qu'il y a une autre porte, à gauche, pour aller dehors. Il précisa que s'ils montaient les escaliers, ils tomberaient sur un jardin, mais s'ils descendaient, ils pourraient visiter l'arène, les habitations et rencontrer les habitants du Sanctuaire. Elle hocha la tête et sortit, à reculons, entourée de ses frères, sans jamais quitter le groupe des yeux, avec cet air de méfiance.

POV Milo

Un ange. Pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Un ange méfiant, sauvage et blessé.

Pas très grande, je dirai 1,60 mètre, une silhouette parfaite, un teint halé, des cheveux noirs à reflets violine attachés en un chignon bas, mais qui devaient être assez long, un visage à l'ovale parfait et des yeux … des yeux bleus-gris variant apparemment selon son humeur. Pour preuve le bleu limpide quand son frère lui parlait devenu gris quand elle nous observait. Elle portait un jean foncé qui moulait de longues jambes fines et musclées et un débardeur bleu vif assez moulant pour laisser paraître des attributs extrêmement bien proportionnés. Une personne … parfaite, très belle, ç'en était presque irréel.

En bref, quelqu'un qui intéresse fortement mon côté séducteur.

Après son départ, Camus nous a regardé avec un petit sourire.

«- Ça s'est pas trop mal passé.

- Pourquoi elle s'est sauvée ? s'étonna Aiola. Je lui avais dit qu'on ne lui ferait aucun mal. Pourquoi elle a eu peur ? Elle n'a pas compris ce que j'ai dis ?

- Elle comprend le grec, mais Li ne parle pas à … on pourrait dire à ceux qui ne sont pas de son monde. C'est la première fois qu'elle vous voit, elle ne sait même pas comment elle est arrivée ici. Il faudra quelques temps pour qu'elle vous parle. Elle se fera comprendre à travers ses frères. Montrez vous sous votre meilleur jour.

- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, dit-je.

- C'est elle qui t'a ouvert quand tu es venu en France.

- Mais non, elle n'était pas si jolie !

- Milo … elle avait à peine quatorze ans. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose. Ne la faites pas plus se renfermer sur elle-même. Il a fallu près de sept ans pour qu'elle en arrive à ce niveau.

- Tu la trouves sociable, toi ? s'étonna Kanon.

- Les deux premières fois que je l'ai vu, elle a essayé de me lancer un couteau dans le ventre, parce que je lui avais demandé si elle allait bien après un accident.

- Oui … Vu sous l'angle là.

- Il faudra peut être longtemps avant qu'elle vous parle. Mais je peux vous certifier une chose. Vous verrez qu'elle vous adopte dans son monde lorsqu'elle vous fera partager ses rêves. Ce sera avant de vous parler. Elle vous tolérera dans son environnement.

- Ses rêves ? Camus, il faudra qu'elle nous les dise. C'est pas possible autrement.

- Vous verrez. Mais surtout, ne paniquez pas quand ça arrivera. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer, vous me prendriez pour un fou, mais …»

Camus n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Il releva soudain la tête et se précipita dehors. Nous le suivîmes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Partager ses rêves ? Avant de parler ? Ce n'était pas logique. Mais cette fille était un ange. Et les anges ont de grands pouvoirs. Cet ange ci, j'avais envie de la protéger, même si je ne l'avais vu que deux minutes, qu'on ne se connaissait pas, qu'elle n'en avait probablement pas besoin – connaissant Camus, il n'avait rien du oublier pour leur sécurité pendant ses absences fréquentes. Et j'étais prêt à parier que les autres pensaient comme moi, bien qu'ils s'en seraient défendus plus ou moins vivement.

Camus nous entraîna vers les arènes, les dépassa, partit vers une partie habitation quasiment vide à cette heure-ci, pour s'arrêter, nous toujours sur ses talons, en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à nos yeux.

Fin POV Milo

à suivre


	3. Chapter 2

La scène sembla surréaliste aux chevaliers.

Li était à côté d'un Kiki inconscient. A quelques pas, Tép et Wan étaient en plein combat contre une bande d'apprentis. Li et le chef des apprentis, comme deux généraux, attendaient un peu en retrait, observant l'avancée de leurs troupes respectives.

Voyant la défaite certaine des apprentis, le chef s'avança. Li se mit en mouvement aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face au milieu. Les autres avaient arrêté leurs combats, et formaient un cercle autour d'eux. De leur position légèrement surplombante, les chevaliers les virent se préparer.

«- C'est Stépanos, non ? Un apprenti de Shina ? demanda Camus

- Oui. Shina a vraiment le chic pour trouver des apprentis belliqueux. Il faut les arrêter, ils vont se faire massacrer. répondit Milo.

- Tu as raison. Vous ne sentez pas ? demanda Saga.»

En effet, Stépanos faisait augmenter sa cosmo-énergie.

«- Ils vont se débrouiller. Nous n'allons pas intervenir pour si peu. Je parie sur Li, sourit Camus.

- Un roc contre une fée. Camus, je serais toi, j'attendrai avant de parier.»

POV Li 

Il s'élance. Je le vois arriver en courant, prêt à frapper. Je l'évite. Une fois. Deux fois. Il est tenace. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Je l'évite, me retourne, et lui fauche les jambes. Il s'étale à terre. Je l'ai énervé encore plus. Il a perdu le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. C'est fatal. Pour lui.

Il s'élance encore. Il n'a pas encore compris que ça ne sert à rien. Bon, finissons ce combat stupide. Je saute. Atterris sur ses épaules. Me laisse tomber sur le sol en assurant ma prise sur son cou. Il ne peux rien faire, entraîné par nos deux poids. Je retrouve le sol d'une roulade. Il fait un beau plat par terre. Souffle coupé pour lui. J'ai gagné.

Je retourne au jeune rouquin. Ça ira. Un peu de lumière. Il tourne la tête, endormi. Il n'est pas lourd, quand je le porte. Je fais signe aux garçons qu'on s'en va. Bas pourra nous dire qui est ce gosse. A peine arrivés en dehors de l'enclave où on s'est battu, on tombe sur toute la troupe du temple, Bas en tête. A leur regard, il est certain qu'ils ont l'échange.

Wan me les présente mentalement. Il y aurait Saga, Milo, Kanon, Masque de Mort, Seiya et Aphrodite.

Fin du POV POV Saga 

Elle a littéralement explosé l'apprenti le plus puissant physiquement du Sanctuaire. Et pourtant, elle est minuscule !

Elle nous a remarqué et nous observe avec sa méfiance de tout à l'heure, mais aussi avec un air de défi qui nous dit clairement : "vous n'oserez rien dire sur ce qui vient de se passer".

Tiens, voilà Mu qui accourt. Il se dirige directement vers Li et lui prend Kiki.

«- Merci. Je n'ai pas pu arriver avant. C'est grave ?

- Non, pour le moment il dort. Li l'a soigné. Mais il faudra lui dire d'éviter de sortir pendant un moment, répondit Tép, se plaçant à côté de Li. Il n'aura qu'à venir voir Wan quand il voudra de la compagnie.»

Mu acquiesça, salua respectueusement et courtoisement et repartit vers son temple. Camus attrapa Tép et Wan par le bras et fit signe à Li de les suivre.

«- Quand à vous trois, pour votre premier jour ensemble au Sanctuaire, vous nous avez gâtez ! On peut savoir pourquoi, moins d'une heure après le réveil de Li, vous vous battez déjà ? Li, tu me montres ?»

Li posa sa main une seconde sur celle de Camus. Duquel visage se ferma encore plus. Je plains sincèrement Camus : ne pas aimer parler, et devoir le faire autant en si peu de temps !

«- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tous au temple, et vous n'en sortez plus avant demain !

- Mais on va rater l'arrivée des autres invités ! Et la fête ! réalisa Wan.

- Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous ! Vous ferez connaissance demain. Et il n'y a pas de compromis possible.

- Mais Bas …

- J'ai dis non.»

Et il les entraîna rapidement. Le rire d'Aphrodite retenti.

«- Le pauvre Camus ! Il va vraiment être débordé, si ce n'est que le début. Mais au fait … il avait l'air de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Comment il a su ?

- Vous avez remarqué ? Elle a réussi à éviter avec nonchalance des attaques portées à la vitesse du son. Et ses frères ne se battent pas mal non plus.

- Et lorsqu'elle est là, ses frères attendent toujours qu'elle commence. Ils guettent toujours son approbation quand ils parlent.

- Ce n'était pas ma question, se fâcha Aphrodite.

- Demande à l'intéressé, répliqua Masque de Mort.

- Et si on allait voir Kiki ? On pourrait savoir ce qui s'est passé, proposa Seiya. Et en plus, on sera près lorsque les invités arriveront. D'ailleurs, vous savez qui ils sont ?

- Je te rappelle que seul le Grand Pope le sait. Tu le saura en même temps que nous.

- Mais vous ? Vous n'avez invité personne ?

- Tu es vraiment impatient, toi.

- Mais ce n'est pas la question ! Comment cette fille et ses frères sont capables de parer les attaques d'apprentis entraînés depuis des années ?

- Mais pose leur la question toi même ! On les connaît pas plus que toi, je te rappelle !

- On se calme, j'interviens. Pour avoir des réponses, il faudra se faire accepter par cette famille. Et vous semblez mal partis. Il n'empêche, Milo, que tu aurais parié sur Stépanos. Tu aurais perdu.

- Saga, tais-toi ! J'ai pas parié, de toute façon. N'empêche que Camus aurait du les faire entraîner au Sanctuaire, avec leurs aptitudes.

- Ils auraient été des électrons libres, n'obéissant que quand ça leur plairait. Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Fin du POV 

Vers 16h00, les chevaliers étaient réunis devant la maison du Bélier. La première personne à arriver fut une jeune fille d'environs dix-sept ans, entourée de deux gardes. De taille moyenne, elle avait de courtes boucles bleues et un air émerveillé sur le visage. Dans ses bras se tenait un petit garçon, pendant que les gardes s'occupaient de deux grands sacs. Le petit garçon gigota pour que la jeune fille le pose à terre, et se précipita vers Masque de Mort en riant.

«- Papaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

La jeune fille sourit et commença à parler en une grande tirade en italien. Masque de Mort rendit son étreinte au petit garçon, embrassa tendrement la jeune fille sur le front, un grand sourire sur son visage. Il les amena ensuite vers le Grand Pope et les autres chevaliers.

«- Je vous présente Maria et Angelo, mon fils. Ils logeront chez moi le temps que vous l'accorderez. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup le grec.

- Bienvenus au Sanctuaire. J'espère que votre séjour se passera bien.»

Masque de Mort traduisit, et Maria acquiesça avant de faire un grand sourire et de repartir dans une tirade, finissant en un éclat de rire.

«- Elle vous remercie, dit qu'elle pense se plaire ici parce qu'il y a du soleil, la mer et que les gens semblent sympathiques, même si pour le moment ils s'amusent à imiter les poissons, traduisit Masque de Mort en souriant.

- Tu … tu … as … un fils ! s'exclama Shaka

- Eh bien tout arrive, j'ai même réussi à étonner le grand Zen.»

Se tournant vers Maria, il lui adressa quelques mots. Elle répondit d'un sourire, pris le petit garçon par la main et s'assit sur les premières marches menant au temple du bélier. Peu de temps après, deux groupes arrivèrent. Shunrei, entourée de deux gardes et d'un jeune adolescent basané de quinze ans environs, entouré lui aussi de deux gardes.

Le Grand Pope présenta Shunrei, car tous ne la connaissaient pas. Aldébaran s'avança pour donner une accolade au jeune garçon.

«- Grand Pope, voici mon petit frère Luciano, qui vient du Brésil. Il logera dans mon temple.

- Bienvenu au Sanctuaire. Tu peux lui dire que j'espère que son séjour sera agréable.

- Je parle bien le grec, grâce à mon frère, sourit le jeune garçon. Je vous remercie de votre accueil.»

Il partit s'asseoir à coté d'Aldébarran, tout en parlant portugais. Leurs rires résonnèrent dans le silence de l'attente. Semblant s'impatienter, Maria apostropha Masque de Mort. Elle partit ensuite rejoindre jouer avec le petit Angelo, qui s'était éloigné pour s'approcher des arènes.

Ils attendirent encore dix minutes avant qu'une nouvelle invitée se présente. Miho arriva presque timidement avec Seïka, la sœur de Seiya, entourées des deux gardes rituels. On les présenta, et elles rejoignirent les chevaliers de bronze. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu échanger un mot, un sifflement déchira l'air. Des gardes coururent vers l'entrée, d'où venait une silhouette fine. Elle s'avançait en courant, en riant. Son chapeau s'envola, et libéra une longue chevelure brune. La jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas devant Dohko, mais sauta au cou de Milo en riant encore plus fort.

«- MIMI ! Tellement contente de voir toi ! Tellement longtemps tu pas écrire !

- Iana !» le scorpion était rouge d'embarras. «- les gardes !

- Quoi ? Oh, eux. Ils pas vouloir moi je passe. Je passée quand même.

- Parle correctement.

- T'es méchant, bouda Iana. Mais je t'aime quand même. Bon alors, on est dans ton Sanctuaire, là ? Ils sont pas accueillant, tu sais. Ils m'ont coursé longtemps avant que je te trouve. En tout cas, ils sont tenaces. C'est déjà ça. Tu pourras peut-être leur trouver une occupation.

- Iana ! Ils ont déjà une tâche ! Et je suis sûre que tu as été des plus impolie avec eux.

- Même pas. C'est juste que je voulais pas leur dire mon nom, je leur ai dis de m'amener à toi, ils ont pas voulu. C'est pas juste. Alors je les ai dépassé. Je me suis bien amusée, termina Iana.

- Ouais, ben maintenant, tu va t'asseoir sur les marches de ce temple et tu ne vas plus bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est compris ?

- Ouais, ouais, maugréa la jeune fille. Au fait, je suis contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi. Va t'asseoir.

- Frère ingrat. Ça m'apprendra à m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous asseoir, vous allez aller vous installer. Mais avant, je tiens à vous souhaiter à nouveau un bon séjour au Sanctuaire. Vous pouvez circuler partout, sauf dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'il y a des réunions. Tout comportement belliqueux se verra très mal vu et pourra entraîner, selon sa gravité, des sanctions adaptées. Le contenu de celles-ci pourra aller jusqu'à l'exclusion. Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, une fête de bienvenue est prévue ce soir. Vous pourrez en profiter pour faire connaissance. De plus, Hilda de Polaris et Freya, sa sœur, arriveront dans la soirée. Un empêchement de dernière minute les a retenu à Asgard.»

Et Dohko se détourna pour commencer l'ascension du Zodiaque. Les chevaliers s'occupèrent de leurs invités, en les guidant, en portant leurs sacs (Masque de Mort pestant car il en avait plus à porter, Aiola lui répondant qu'il n'avait pas à aller bien loin.). Ils se séparèrent au fur et à mesure des temples.

Avant de rentrer s'installer dans le temple de son frère, Maria se tourna vers les chevaliers.

«- L'un de vous est Camus du Verseau, n'est ce pas ? Peut-il me dire comment va Li et si elle est ici ?

- Je suis Camus. Elle va bien. Elle et ses frères sont dans mon temple avec interdiction d'en sortir avant demain.

Masque de Mort traduisit, et retraduisit la tirade de Maria.

- C'est pas ça qui va beaucoup la déranger. Elle est très casanière.

- Tu la connais ? Tu l'as déjà rencontrée ?

- On ne s'est jamais vraiment vues, mais on se parle depuis des années.

- Des correspondantes ?

- Oh non ! Je n'ai jamais été à l'école ! Et puis, on ne s'est jamais rencontrée et on aurait jamais du se connaître, normalement. C'était … une rencontre fortuite et amusante. Bon, vous m'excuserez, je dois aller nous installer. Angelo risque de tout renverser si on ne le surveille pas attentivement. A tout à l'heure.»

Le soir, tous se réunirent dans la Grande Salle. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bruit à l'extrémité de la salle fit se retourner tout le monde. Tous accoururent pour voir ce qui se passait.

à suivre


	4. Chapter 3

Empêtrés dans un rideau, près de l'entrée, Tép et Wan essayaient de se relever et de se cacher. Voyant arriver les chevaliers et leurs invités, ils stoppèrent tout mouvement, aussi immobiles que des statues.

«- Là, commenta Wan, on est mal. On peut tout expliquer ! lança t-il à la ronde.

- Il va falloir, ça c'est sûr. Camus m'a dit que vous ne deviez pas venir, en résultat de vos exploits cet après-midi. Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites là. demanda Dohko

- Euh … on visite ? tenta Tép. On regarde qui est arrivé. Maria est là ? Li veut savoir quand elle pourra la rencontrer en chair et en os.

- Vous le saurez demain. Je vous rappelle que vous ne deviez pas sortir du temple ce soir. S'impatienta Camus

- Mais c'est plus amusant comme ça. Et regarde, Bas, avec ce rideau, on peut faire un super déguisement : une toge, un fantôme ou un truc comme ça.

- Ne noie pas le poisson, Tép. Où est Li ?

- Au temple … du moins quand on est partis elle y était.

- Ca tient pas ce que tu dis, Wan, parce que Li, elle est là. Maintenant, on va voir ce que valent les chevaliers. A eux de la trouver, sourit Tép.

- Tu m'avais pas dis qu'on jouait à cache-cache !

- Pas nous, eux. Nous on sait.

- Que gagne celui qui la trouve ? demanda Maria via Masque de Mort pour la traduction.

- Un rendez-vous avec Li … commença Tép.» Sa tête fut projetée en avant, comme s'il avait reçu une claque. «Li t'es pas drôle ! Je sais pas pour la récompense, mais on trouvera. Ca dépend de combien de temps vous mettrez à la trouver. La chasse est ouverte !»

Et ils se dispersèrent, cherchant dans tous les coins sombres qu'ils trouvaient. Maria éclata de rire, puis attrapa Angelo par la main et se mit à chercher. Les autres les regardèrent étrangement, mais Tep et Wan venaient les chercher et les incluaient dans le jeu. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous à ratisser la salle à la recherche du moindre signe de présence. Les deux frères français les regardaient, en parlant avec Maria.

«- Vous avez lancé cette comédie, vous pourriez venir y participer, leur lança Masque de Mort mécontent.

- Nous on sait où elle est, ce serait pas du jeu si on venait avec vous, répondit Tép. Bon courage.» tout ceci dit avec le plus grand sourire possible.

«- J'EN AI MARRE ! hurla Masque de Mort en frappant d'un geste brusque une colonne appuyée contre un mur.

La-dite colonne ne résista pas à la force du chevalier d'or et s'effondra. Un cri se fit entendre et lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, ils virent Li tomber vers le sol la tête la première. Avant tout le monde, Mu bougea et rattrapa Li juste avant qu'elle touche le sol. Etrangement gêné, il la posa à terre rapidement tout en lui demandant :

«- Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? Avez-vous reçu des fragments de colonne qui auraient pu vous faire sérieusement mal ? Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu arriver avant, mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez agrippée à une colonne …

- Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.» intervint Wan, pas du tout perturbé par ce qui venait se passer. «Eh bah, t'aurais pu tomber de haut, sœurette. Je veux bien qu'ils auraient mis un bout de temps à te trouver, mais quand même … les colonnes … c'est vicieux. Ils sont pas habitués à regarder dans les hauteurs … ouais, reprit-il en rigolant, t'as peut être raison, il faut s'attendre à tout.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ? demanda Camus d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

- Ah oui, Li … on a un sérieux problème … on a … légèrement fait tout le contraire de ce qu'on devait faire.»

Li haussa les épaules, genre ça ne me regarde pas et c'est pas important. Elle se dirigea vers Maria, lui sourit et l'étreignit. Maria commença à lui parler italien rapidement et joyeusement. Li écoutait et hochait la tête de temps en temps. Au fur et à mesure, les conversations reprirent, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

POV Dohko 

J'observe la salle remplie de rires et de discussions. L'agitation de tout à l'heure semble s'être atténuée. Les seules marques visibles sont le rideau et la colonne. Camus a finalement renoncé à renvoyer les trois français dans son temple.

Une perturbation dans un cosmos proche retient soudain mon attention. Il vient de Mu, qui parle avec Aldébaran et son frère. Son visage ne laisse rien percevoir, pas plus que son attitude, mais son cosmos est troublé. Que peut-il arriver au disciple de mon ami ? Il allait très bien en début de soirée.

Son inquiétude exagérée face à cette jeune Li me revient subitement en mémoire. Il avait l'air aussi inquiet que quand il veillait sur Kiki quand celui-ci était malade. Mais ils n'avaient aucun liens, tous les deux. D'ailleurs, Mu la vouvoyait, c'est bien une preuve, non ?

Un serviteur s'approche discrètement de moi et me remet un mot. Son contenu me glace. Le poids de mon rôle de Grand Pope s'abat lourdement sur mes épaules. Cette soirée avait pourtant si bien commencée. Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter ça ?

Je m'avance jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle se tient le trône du Grand Pope, et me tourne vers l'assemblée. Par mes prédécesseurs, que c'est injuste ! Aidez moi à leur annoncer.

Je n'eus pas besoin de réclamer le silence, car tous avaient remarqué mon mouvement.

«- Je tiens entre mes mains … » Athéna, que c'est dur. « Je tiens entre mes mains une déclaration. Elle informe le Sanctuaire qu'un dieu s'est réveillé et que son enfermement mérite une peine maximum. En bref, chevaliers, nous sommes en guerre. »

Ils se taisent, accusant le choc. Certains chevaliers, tels Aldébaran ou Shun ne demandent visiblement qu'à ce que je réfute ce que j'ai dit. D'autres, comme Masque de Mort ou Milo sont déjà levés pour en finir au plus vite. Les invités se regardent, visiblement perdus. Il leur a sûrement été assuré que les guerres étaient finies. Une voix calme, presque neutre s'élève.

«- Vous parliez d'une peine maximum ? Et est-il possible de connaître le nom du dieu que nous allons combattre ?

- Préparez-vous à rencontrer le dieu Arès, mais il n'y aura pas de combats contre ses armées. Nous nous rendrons directement à son palais, suivant ses instructions.

- Ce n'est qu'une simple épreuve, s'étonne Aiola.

- Ne la prenez pas à la légère, de vos prouesses dépend le sort de la Terre. Et celui d'Athéna.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? se garde Shura.

- Pour être sûr que nous répondrons à l'appel, Arès a enlevé Athéna lors de son séjour au Japon.

- Quelle preuve avez-vous de cela ? insiste Shura.

- La lettre a été écrite de la main de notre déesse. Maintenant, allez chercher vos armures, raccompagnez vos invités dans vos maisons respectives et revenez ici. Nous préparerons cette épreuve du mieux que nous le pouvons.»

Rapidement, les chevaliers concernés évacuent les convives. Ceux-ci n'ont pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Seuls restent derrière les trois français, Maria et Iana. Ils semblent avoir envie de poser une question. Ce fut Iana qui se lança.

«- Mon frère m'a assuré que vous n'attendiez plus de guerre sainte pour les deux centenaires à venir. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez pu perdre des informations aussi capitales que la fin d'un sceau ? Comment se fait-il que vous ayez pu perdre toutes ces données ? » les quatre autres approuvèrent ses paroles, tandis que tous attendaient ma réponse, sur le seuil de la porte.

- En quoi cette information va t-elle vous aider à faire face à cette guerre ?

- Je veux savoir où vous envoyez mon frère et pourquoi il va se battre jusqu'à la mort sans préavis, alors que vous teniez il n'y a pas plus d'une heure le discours opposé.

- Il a choisi de devenir chevalier.

- Vous esquivez. Oui, ils ont choisi, mais je préfère savoir. Vous envoyez des chevaliers se battre, je peux perdre mon unique frère. Il est hors de question que je le laisse partir sans savoir.

- Et vous espérez une réponse de ma part sur le fonctionnement interne du Sanctuaire ?

- Si vous en avez besoin pour répondre à ma question, oui.

- Alors sachez mademoiselle que ces données que vous nous reprochez de ne pas avoir ont été détruites par Arlès lorsque les chevaliers divins ont gravi la route du zodiaque. Lorsque Seiya arriva au bout des escaliers du jardin, qui donnent sur ce palais, Arlès descendit aux archives et brûla les données relatives aux guerres saintes de cette génération. Voilà pourquoi personne au Sanctuaire ne pouvait prévoir l'urgence d'aujourd'hui. Etes-vous satisfaite ?

- Oui. Vous m'excuserez d'avoir pris votre temps.

Fin du POV Dohko 

- Hey ! s'exclama quelqu'un. Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien ?»

Saga était blanc, le visage désespéré, les yeux remplis de tristesse et de culpabilité.

«- C'est ma faute.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Luciano. J'avais pas entendu parler de ça !

- Vous n'auriez pas plus été inquiété par les combats. Ce fut le rôle des bronzes de me combattre.»

- C'est étrange de voir tout le monde leur lancer des fleurs maintenant qu'ils ont réussi, s'étonna Maria. Mais c'est amusant de le voir. Bon, je croyais qu'on devait vous laisser ?

- En effet. Mais nous pourrons reprendre cette discussion cette discussion plus tard.

- J'en serai ravie.»

Elle rejoignit le groupe des invités et tous s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque Tép et Maria s'arrêtèrent, bousculant les derniers. Ils se tournèrent vers Saga.

«- Il n'y a rien à regretter, personne ne peut combattre lorsque l'on est trois, commença Maria. Sa voix était voilée, son regard lointain.

- Il y a des actions qui ne sont pas à s'accaparer, tout comme les torts. En étant trois, vous ne pouvez vous croire seul coupable. Les dieux le savent, qui vous ont accordé leur pardon en vous faisant revenir, continua Tép, dont la voix et le regard étaient aussi voilés..

- Car les dieux peuvent tout pardonner. Et rassurez-vous, certains ont fait pire que vous en matière de trahison, finit Maria.» Elle baissa la tête, et quand elle la releva, ses yeux avaient leur expression habituelle. Elle se tourna vers Li.

«- Décidément, je déteste être ta voix quand tu fais ça. Tu ne pourrais pas simplement leur expliquer toi-même ? … Oui, en utilisant tes cordes vocales. Et oui, je parle grec, tu crois quoi, tu m'a appris cette langue quand tu as commencé à habiter au manoir !»


	5. préparations

«- Décidément, je déteste être ta voix quand tu fais ça. Tu ne pourrais pas simplement leur expliquer toi-même ? … Oui, en utilisant tes cordes vocales. Et oui, je parle grec, tu crois quoi, tu m'a appris cette langue quand tu as commencé à habiter au manoir !»

- … » Li fit un geste en direction des chevaliers.

«- Ah oui … ils savaient pas … Ben … on va dire qu'ils ont rien entendu … si j'arriverai à leur faire croire ! Tu doutes de moi, là. Bon, l'important pour le moment, c'est de sortir, parce qu'ils nous attendent. Aller, amusez-vous bien !» lança t-elle aux chevaliers.

Ceux-ci les regardèrent partir béatement, et ne réagirent que quand Milo, Masque de Mort, Camus, Aldébaran, Seiya et Shiryu revinrent. Le premier point que Dohko aborda quand ils furent attablés à la table de réunions, fut le problème de certains invités.

«- Camus, Masque de Mort, nous devrons avoir une conversation avec Li et Maria dès que nous rentrerons, le plus tôt possible j'espère. Il faut éclaircir cette connaissance qu'a Li de nous tous et son utilisation de cosmos, de télépathie et de télékinésie. Vous les préviendrez.

- Oui, Grand Pope.

- Bon, revenons maintenant à la guerre. Le défi que nous lance Ares n'est pas expliqué, mais il nous a assuré qu'il avait trouvé mieux pour nous que de nous faire rencontrer ses armées. Si je me rappelle bien ce que j'ai lu il y a longtemps dans les archives les archives, il avait déjà agit comme ça lors de la dernière guerre. Il avait profité de l'aide d'Eris pour semer la discorde entre les chevaliers, le défi étant de rester unis quoiqu'il arrive. Cela vous donne une idée de ce qu'il peut inventer. Il faut ajouter que son enfermement l'a passablement énervé. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Qu'a t-il dit pour Athéna ? demanda Seiya.

- Athéna est traitée en invitée jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve. Mais il est précisé que si nous échouons, sa mort ne pourrait être empêchée, même par les plus valides d'entre nous. Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de réussir, car nous n'avons qu'une chance.

- Où se trouve Arès ? Quand irons nous ? Quelles sont ses forces armées ? On ne sait jamais …»

La discussion se poursuivit jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils retournèrent tous directement à leur temple.

Camus vérifia que ses invités dormaient bien. Li ouvrit les yeux quand il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa chambre, mais se contenta de grogner et de se retourner. Elle vint ensuite le rejoindre dans le salon et s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, enroulée dans un châle bleu et beige, alors qu'il réfléchissait dans le noir. Ils restèrent ainsi la dernière partie de la nuit.

Masque de Mort sourit en voyant Maria endormie sur le canapé. Elle avait vraisemblablement eu envie de l'attendre pour avoir des nouvelles. Il la porta à son lit et la recouvrit. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de son fils, et remercia les dieux encore une fois de l'avoir mis sur son chemin, et d'avoir Maria pour s'en occuper si bien. Il s'endormit sur la chaise, au chevet de son fils.

Aldébaran redescendit avec Mu jusqu'à son temple. Il savait que son frère dormait. Il resta quelques temps sur le seuil de son temple, à regarder les étoiles. Soupirant, il rentra enfin.

Milo trouva sur la table de son salon une tasse et un thermos de thé. Il sourit tendrement devant l'attention de sa sœur. Il but lentement le thé, profitant du calme de sa maison. Il rinça ensuite la tasse, et alla embrasser sa sœur sur le front avant de se retirer lui-même dans sa chambre.

Ayoros invita Aiola à dormir dans son temple le reste de la nuit. Celui-ci accepta, heureux de retrouver cette entente fraternelle qui avait régnée entre eux avant qu'Ayoros ne se fasse tuer. Ils se redécouvraient chaque jour, et le lien qui les unissait ne s'en renforçait que plus.

Saga et Kanon se couchèrent rapidement. Avant d'entrer dans leurs chambres respectives, d'un même mouvement, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Simplement heureux d'être ensemble après des années.

Shaka se mit à méditer directement en rentrant. Sa conversation avec Dieu et sa réflexion lui apprirent le principal sur Li. Il n'en fut que plus troublé, et passa le reste de la nuit à méditer.

Aphrodite et Shura avaient d'un commun accord décidé de ne pas rester seuls dans leurs maisons respectives cette nuit-là. C'est pourquoi Shura prêta sa chambre d'amis à Aphrodite. Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien avant de se dire bonne nuit.

Mu rentra dans son temple l'esprit en ébullition. Tout arrivait si vite. Li, la guerre contre Arès, Athéna enlevée. Il vérifia machinalement que Kiki dormait tranquillement.

Dohko se tenait sur Star Hill. Il essayait de voir dans les étoiles l'avenir des chevaliers, mais le ciel n'avait jamais paru si peu enclin à lui répondre. Rien ne lui était indiqué sur le déroulement de la guerre qui approchait, sur cette mystérieuse française, ses frères, Maria. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, mais il n'arrivait pas à le saisir. Il essaya encore une fois de voir si tout irait bien pour les chevaliers, eux qui avaient déjà tant fait, mais les réponses restèrent un mystère.

Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki et Hyoga furent les derniers à arriver chez eux. Par manque de place dans la cabane à deux pièces qui leur avait été prêtée, ils dormaient tous les cinq dans ce qui servait à l'origine de pièce commune, laissant la chambre à Seika, Miho et Shunrei. Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de se coucher immédiatement.


	6. les dieux

Les chevaliers se rassemblèrent dans les arènes une heure avant l'aube, en silence. Dohko et Camus arrivèrent en dernier. Ils commencèrent à partir. Le Sanctuaire n'était pas encore levé, et les gardes sensés monter la garde s'étaient réfugiés dans les pièces communes. Dohko fronça les sourcils en voyant ça.

Ils se téléportèrent aux portes du Sanctuaire. Camus se retourna une dernière fois et Milo, curieux, put voir Li, Tép, Wan et Kiki, devant le temple du Bélier, les regardant partir.

Ils arrivèrent sur une île assez grande, parsemée de petits temples. Des gardes se tenaient à une dizaine de mètres, et ils les convièrent à les suivre vers ce qui semblait être le temple le plus grand de l'île. Ce temple était fait de marbre extrêmement blanc et même les années qui l'avaient assaillis (de petites lézardes serpentaient les murs, de la poussière flottait allègrement dans l'air matinal, les quelques chaises présentes tombaient par terre), n'avait pu en emporter la majesté. Il se dressait, imposant, inébranlable, semblant les défier. Les chevaliers sentaient le cosmos d'Athéna à l'intérieur, ainsi que deux autres, l'un fortement haineux et mauvais, l'autre neutre, presque indifférent. Précédés par les gardes, ils entrèrent.

Les chevaliers remarquèrent des inscriptions sur les colonnes et les murs, mais ils passèrent si vite qu'ils ne purent les déchiffrer. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans une grande salle éclairée par des torches. Aussi grande que la salle du temple d'Athéna, soutenue par des centaines de fines colonnes sculptées, les murs étaient tapissés de miroirs qui montraient des scènes étranges ; des hommes et des femmes étrangement habillés vaquaient à leurs occupations familières, des armées de fantassins se battaient, épées en mains, un banquet où les gens festoyaient, un village au bord de la mer. Les images changeaient rapidement, passant d'un sujet à l'autre, chaque miroir avait des scènes différentes. Le sol semblait fait de vitres sur une mer houleuse. Transparent, il laissait voir la force de déchaînement de l'océan.

Sur un trône en ébène sculpté et serti de pierres précieuses, au fond de la salle et posé sur une estrade, était assise une très belle femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn attachés en un chignon lâche mais travaillé. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts qu'une forêt de sapin. Son visage ovale était pâle, mais d'une beauté indescriptible. Elle portait une toge grecque blanche, et de nombreux colliers et bracelets couraient sur ses bras et son cou. Elle tenait à la main un miroir en or finement ciselé et gravé d'inscriptions en ancien grec.

Elle attendit qu'ils furent arrivés devant elle pour parler.

«- Chevaliers d'Athéna, bienvenus dans mon Sanctuaire. Je suis Mnémosyne, déesse de la mémoire. Je dois vous faire passer le test d'Arès, dieu de la guerre. Nous attendrons l'arrivée des autres. »

Plus personne ne dit mot pendant un long moment. Le silence régnait. La plupart des chevaliers étudiaient les miroirs ou le sol. La voix de la déesse retentit, amusée.

«- Vous ne semblez pas satisfait de cette salle, chevalier du Bélier. Ne vous plairait-elle pas ?

- Je repensais aux travaux nécessaires pour réaliser cet endroit. Mon peuple aurait été surpris de savoir de quelle manière vous avez respecté son cadeau.

- Je l'ai respecté autant que je l'ai pu, mais chacune de mes demandes d'aide pour sa réparation a été ignorée.

- Peut être avez-vous des griefs contre vous.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Alors je ne peux rien pour vous. Et aucun atlante n'acceptera de vous aider. Elle l'a interdit.

- Oui, comme elle vous a interdit d'aider aucun dieu ! s'emporta la déesse. Et pourtant vous servez Athéna ! L'accepterait-elle ?

- Elle nous l'a autorisé, dans une certaine mesure. Mais vous le savez déjà.»

La réponse de Mnémosyne aurait été cinglante si deux nouveaux arrivants n'avaient à ce moment franchi le seuil de la salle. Les chevaliers, l'esprit encore occupé par la conversation qu'ils avaient entendue et par l'animosité de Mu, lui si calme et maître de lui, virent avec soulagement et joie leur déesse avancer en première, leur souriant. Un homme entra derrière elle, et tous surent à qui appartenait le cosmos haineux qui entourait le temple.

Ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs de jais contrastaient avec son teint pâle, teint de quelqu'un qui n'a pas été au soleil depuis longtemps. Il avait un corps athlétique et bien proportionné, dont les muscles se découpaient sur sa tunique noire d'encre. Dans ses yeux brûlait une rage insatiable qui explosait intérieurement chaque fois que son regard se portait sur Athéna. Sa bouche avait un rictus d'ironie continuel. Il darda sur les chevaliers un regard méprisant avant de saluer courtoisement Mnémosyne. Derrière lui, trois personnes, emmitouflées dans des capes, s'étaient espacées pour surveiller toute la salle.

Celle-ci s'était avancée et avait étreint Athéna comme une vieille connaissance. Ils montèrent ensemble sur l'estrade où deux trônes plus petits étaient apparus aux côtés de celui de Mnémosyne. Ils s'assirent et Arès prit la parole.

«- Chevaliers, vous êtes ici sur ma demande, afin de déterminer l'avenir de la Terre. Vous allez subir l'épreuve de Mnémosyne. Je peux vous assurer que si vous réussissez, Athéna pourra, comme il se doit, me renfermer. Je laisse à Mnémosyne le soin de vous expliquer ce qu'elle attend de vous.

- Ce temple est dédié à la mémoire, comme je vous l'ai dit. Ce que je vous propose est simple : vous allez revoir votre mémoire et allez la vaincre. Tous. Je sais qu'aucun de vous n'a de très beaux souvenirs, je sais que certains passés vous hantent. Tous ces moments que vous voulez oublier, qui vous font peur, vous allez les combattre. Voilà le test qui vous est imposé.

- Quelles sont les modalités ? demanda Dohko.

- Par cette porte » répondit Mnémosyne en montrant un miroir indifférentiable des autres «Vous accéderez à un labyrinthe qui vous fera voir ce qui devra être vu. Lorsque vous aurez franchi votre épreuve, vous serez automatiquement amené à la sortie. Vous rentrerez seuls, par intervalles. Vous pourrez vous retrouver dans le labyrinthe et vous soutenir mutuellement, mais vous ne pourrez prendre la place d'un autre. Les dieux ne doivent pas agir, ce qui signifie qu'une intervention de vos dieu et déesse respectifs signerait la disqualification et la victoire de l'autre équipe. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Y'a t-il une limite de temps ? demanda Shiryu.

- Non, vous n'aurez pas à vous dépêcher. Ce qui vous attend et la nature du test ne peuvent être traités de manière rapide et sans profondeur.

- Qu'arrivera t-il à ceux qui échoueront ?

- Chaque échec pénalisera l'équipe concernée. Rien ne vous sera révélé de ces pénalisations à l'avance. Autre chose ?»

Personne ne répondit. Mnémosyne leva la main, et une porte apparut dans le miroir qu'elle avait désigné dans ses explications. Elle s'apprêtait à inviter la première personne à entrer quand Arès intervint.

«- Puis-je me permettre d'imposer une exigence ?

- Faites, répondit Mnémosyne.

- J'ai appris que le Sanctuaire accueillait en ce moment des humains de la famille proche des chevaliers. J'aimerais que ces personnes soient conviées à subir la même épreuve que ceux-ci.

- NON ! s'écria Athéna. Tu as demandé aux chevaliers de subir une épreuve, mais les gens hors de la chevalerie n'ont pas à supporter tes caprices. Je refuse.

- C'est donc à Mnémosyne de trancher, sourit Arès en adressant un petit signe de tête à la déesse.»


	7. implication

Mnémosyne frappa deux fois dans ses mains, et quatre jeunes filles arrivèrent, portant un énorme miroir recouvert d'un drap. Elles le déposèrent contre un mur, sur un pied qu'une cinquième portait, tout en jetant des oeillades aux chevaliers. Quatre jeunes filles partirent, laissant la cinquième enlever le drap et se mettre derrière le miroir, à disposition de sa maîtresse.

Mnémosyne leva la main. Le miroir brilla légèrement et se cadra sur une plage, où tous les invités du Sanctuaire. Certains se promenaient, mais la plupart étaient assis et discutaient tranquillement. Tép, Wan et Kiki jouaient un peu plus loin. Maria et Li, en périphérie du groupe, parlaient avec animation en faisant de grands gestes. Elles riaient aux éclats.

«- Il manque presque le son, dit Arès.»

Aussitôt, les voix des conversations emplirent la salle. Parmi le bourdonnement, le champ se rétrécit et se faufila entre la conversation littéraire de Iana et de Luciano pour se centrer sur Li et Maria. Les chevaliers entendirent pour la première fois la voix de Li, légère et douce.

«- Allez, disait Maria, s'il te plait, Li, fais un effort ! tu dois bien trouver l'esprit de Mu, même s'il est loin !

- Je fais ce que je peux ! C'est toi qui as voulu me raconter cette histoire de canards avant que je commence ! Il était une fois, trois petits canards qui vivaient dans une mare …

- Vite ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe !

- Il faudrait que Mu m'ouvre son esprit.

- Ben demande lui.

- Non ! Une ouverture d'esprit doit se faire de manière volontaire.

- Li, tous te laisseraient entrer dans leur esprit en considérant ça comme un honneur ! Ca ne dérangera pas Mu.

- Pas … Je l'ai !»

Le visage de Li devint lointain. Elle se tourna dans la direction du miroir. Maria avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Li et parla encore une fois pour elle.

«- C'est déloyal de votre part. Espionner les gens n'est pas recommandé par les bonnes manières.»

Elles s'avancèrent à travers le groupe, qui se tut en les voyant. Li tendit la main vers l'endroit où le miroir aurait du être.

«- Nous ne pardonnons pas.» conclut Maria, les yeux et la voix voilés.

L'image se figea et de chaque côté du miroir, tous purent entendre une fêlure. Le miroir explosa en milliers de cristaux de verre polis très purs.

Les chevaliers eurent juste le temps de se protéger de leurs capes ou en s'éloignant. Leur premier réflexe fut de vérifier l'état d'Athéna, mais celle-ci était trop loin du miroir pour en avoir subi la déflagration.

«- J'accepte la mise à l'épreuve des humains en visite au Sanctuaire. Qu'Athéna envoie un de ses chevaliers pour les ramener.

- Aucun de mes chevaliers ne participera à cette mascarade ! De plus, selon les règles, je ne dois pas intervenir.

- Alors je les ferai venir moi-même, s'agaça Mnémosyne.»

Un des miroirs du mur montra une scène semblable à l'autre, sauf qu'elle avait un point de vue autre. Les conversations avaient reprises. Iana et Maria se disputaient pour savoir quel était le chevalier le plus fort. Li souriait à cette vue. Miho, Shunrei et Seika parlaient avec animation des différences de préparation du thé et de leur préférence en la matière. Luciano était allongé de tout son long et faisait une sieste.

Tép et Wan arrivèrent en courant, suivis par Kiki.

«- Un problème ? … T'es sûre ? eh ! me regarde pas comme ça, je demande c'est tout ! oui, je les préviens. S'il vous plait tout le monde ! Nous tenons à vous prévenir que la déesse Mnémosyne, furieuse du sort du miroir que Li a cassé, nous avait tous inclus dans la guerre sainte en court et donc elle va nous transporter incessamment sous peu dans son temple. Nous nions toute implication dans la manière dont vous atterrirez.»

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les occupants de la plage disparurent, laissant la plage aussi vide que si personne n'était venu passer l'après-midi là.


	8. labyrinthe 1

_A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les occupants de la plage disparurent, laissant la plage aussi vide que si personne n'était venu passer l'après-midi là_

Wan atterrit dans un couloir sombre. Une lumière fade se diffusaient sur les murs sans qu'il puisse déterminer d'où elle venait. Il se sentait étrange, jamais il n'avait été séparé de Tép ou Li comme ça. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans des situations hasardeuses, mais toujours ensembles.

Il avisa une jeune fille un peu plus loin, Freya s'il se souvenait bien, et le petit Angelo. Celui-ci regardait autour de lui, l'air perdu. Il se tourna vers Wan les yeux larmoyants.

«- Papa ? Maria ? Veux Maria !

- T'inquiète, mon bonhomme, on va les retrouver. On est en train de faire un grand jeu : on est dans un labyrinthe, et on doit retrouver les autres. D'accord ? Alors il faut pas que tu cours trop loin, parce que sinon on perdra le jeu. Tu as compris ?»

Le petit garçon acquiesça et vint se blottir dans les jambes de Wan. Celui-ci regarda Freya et lui sourit.

«- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait ici, mais le mieux c'est de retrouver les autres. Je propose d'avancer en les appelant. On finira bien par trouver quelqu'un. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis assez d'accord. Mais comment être sûr que l'on ne tourne pas en rond ?

- Je sais pas … On est partis sans rien, même pas un fil pour imiter Persée … Je sais !» il se mit à fouiller dans la poche de son short et en sortit un bout de craie. «Je l'avais pris pour décorer le temple du Verseau avec des dessins, mais j'avais pas encore eu le temps de l'utiliser. On va marquer les murs.»

Il marqua leurs noms et fit une flèche dans la direction qu'ils prirent.

Li se retrouva sur les fesses avant d'avoir pu faire un mouvement. Elle entendit des exclamations un peu plus loin. Elle se releva et observa le peu qu'elle pouvait voir avec la lumière qui suintait des murs.

Par chance, Maria était un peu plus loin, accompagnée du géant Luciano, qui l'aidait à se relever.

«- Bon , maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Maria.

- …

- Par pitié, Li, parle ! On est tous dans la même galère, il va falloir te faire comprendre à un moment ou à un autre ! Luciano n'a rien demandé, lui non plus, et il ne fait pas sa mauvaise tête.

- …

- Oui, il promettra de rien dire aux autres. Mais tu n'as pas le choix, Li. Alors parle ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- … il ne faut pas rester là, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. Et il faut retrouver les autres. Au moins un chevalier, pour qu'il nous explique pourquoi on est ici. Et comprendre pourquoi les murs se mettent à refléter des choses. Par quel côté iriez-vous ?

- Gauche, répondit Maria.

- Droite, répondit Luciano.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle être d'accord, ça. Attendez trois secondes.»

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, les bras tendus vers chaque côté du couloir. Après un moment, elle rouvrit les yeux.

«- Il n'y a rien à droite, seulement un cul de sac. Par contre, il y a quelqu'un à gauche, mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit.

- Une personne seule ? Ce n'est pas un invité, alors, raisonna Luciano.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Maria.

- Nous sommes invités et nous sommes trois. Mnémosyne, si j'ai bien compris c'est elle qui nous a fait venir, a du mettre les invités par trois, nous ne sommes pas comme les chevaliers, nous n'avons pas d'entraînement qui nous permette de nous battre.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, répliqua Maria. Ne nous sous-estime pas !

- Tais-toi, intima Li. Ne déballe pas tout ce que tu peux faire dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas et où tu n'es pas sûre de ne pas te faire entendre par une mauvaise personne. Fais-leur juste sentir qu'ils n'ont pas à te sous-estimer. Et vu comme tu as crié, ils doivent le savoir, maintenant. Luciano, tu peux m'aider ?

- Demande toujours, je te dirai si je peux.

- Tu vois ces murs? Je veux monter sur le faîte. Si tu pouvais me lancer…

- Accroche toi.»

Il la prit par la taille et la lança le plus fort qu'il put Li s'étendit au maximum et attrapa de justesse le bord du mur. Elle se rétablit et tourna sur elle-même, pour regarder l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Elle poussa un soupir.

"- Alors, demanda la voix de Maria en contrebas, tu vois quelque chose ?"

Li se laissa tomber sur le sol.

"- Tu tiens à savoir, même en sachant que ça va te faire désespérer ?

- Au point où j'en suis ...

- Nous sommes dans un labyrinthe assez grand pour caser le Sanctuaire. J'ai vu une porte tout au fond près d'une paroi rocheuse, mais je ne garantis rien.

- Et la personne qui est près d'ici ?

- Une personne à cheveux bleus. Grand. Armure d'or.

- T'avances personne, là! Ca peut être Masque de Mort, Saga, Kanon, Milo, Camus ou Aphrodite !

- Oublie Kanon et Aphrodite, c'étaient des cheveux bleu foncés. Et ce n'est pas la démarche de Bas. On prend à gauche et on tourne à la première à droite. S'il continue sur sa lancée, on devrait le rejoindre. »

Elle se mit en marche, suivit de l'italienne et du brésilien.

Shura marchait dans le labyrinthe. Il était un des premiers à y être entré. Et revoir son passé n'avait rien de réjouissant pour lui. Surtout cet épisode ... non, pas la peine d'y penser maintenant. Il verrait sur place.

Il se raidit. Il venait de détecter un présence non loin. Il se plaqua contre le mur, attendant. Quelqu'un tourna au coin. Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise qu'une voix féminine parlait.

« - Je suis ravie de te revoir, Shura du Capricorne. »

« Cette guerre promet d'être mémorable, commenta Arès en souriant. »

Le dernier chevalier venaient de partir et les trois dieux suivaient les scènes, assis sur leurs trônes.

« Cette journée va nous apprendre beaucoup de choses, acquiesça Mnémosyne. Et je ne parle pas seulement des chevaliers. Nous allons réveiller des passés inconnus et confus même pour les dieux. »


	9. labyrinthe 2

Li, Maria et Luciano marchaient rapidement. Selon Li, ils avaient presque rattrapés le chevalier d'or.

« Prochaine à gauche et deuxième à droite, les informa Li. »

Ils suivirent ses indications et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Milo. Celui-ci était en position de défense. Ils se détendirent quand Milo abandonna sa posture de combat.

« Savez-vous où est ma sœur ? demanda t-il

- Aucune idée, répondit Maria. Et Masque de Mort ? Et Angelo ?

- Quoi ? Le gosse aussi ? Je sais pas, vous êtes les premiers que je rencontre, sinon je leur aurais dit de rester avec moi.

- Et on peut savoir ce qui se passe et où on est ?

- Connaissez-vous Mnémosyne ? Elle est la déesse de la Mémoire. Nous sommes dans son temple. Nous gagnerons la guerre quand nous aurons tous affronté notre passé. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un hurlement retentit à travers tout le labyrinthe. Ils se figèrent. Le visage de Milo se tordit.

« IANA ! »

Il partit en courant devant lui. Il ne fit pas trois pas que Luciano le retenait.

« Il n'y a personne du côté là, nous en venons. Demandez plutôt à Li, elle peut vous indiquer la bonne direction. »

Li ferma les yeux deux secondes et pointa le doigt vers un mur. L'exclamation dédaigneuse de Milo ne la fit pas changer. Elle se rapprocha du mur et appuya sa main dessus. Le mur se fendit en deux. Elle leur fit signe de passer, ce qu'ils firent avec un air étonné. Ils traversèrent ainsi plusieurs murs. Li leur fit signe de se préparer. Le dernier mur qui s'ouvrit laissa voir aux yeux du groupe Iana, recroquevillée par terre, regardant fixement un point devant elle.

Le mur derrière elle était rempli d'images. Ils purent voir _une petite fille, effrayée, courir hors d'une maison, accompagnée d'un petit garçon à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Une silhouette leur court après, un bâton à la main._ Milo étouffa une exclamation de surprise et courut vers sa sœur. Il la berça tendrement, mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. Elle continuait à fixer le vide.

« Li dit qu'il ne faut pas la réveiller, mais l'aider à combattre, déclara Maria. Vous savez ce qui se passe, c'est à vous de le faire. Sinon vous perdrez, et pas seulement contre Arès. »

Les images sur le mur changèrent alors que Milo resserrait sa prise sur sa sœur.

« Vous croyez qu'on arrivera à la rattraper ? demanda Miho.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. On ne sait pas de quelle taille est ce … truc et elle a beaucoup d'avance, répondit Tép. »

Il avait pris la tête du groupe, se doutant que Miho n'avait jamais connu ce genre de situation. Malheureusement, Iana était partie dès les premières minutes. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un tourner, et elle l'avait suivi, sans prendre en compte les avertissements de Tép. Depuis, ils la cherchaient, mais ce lieu était pire qu'un dédale.

« Vous … Vous n'entendez pas ? demanda timidement Miho. »

Tép s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Le son était très faible, mais il le perçut au bout de quelques instants. Un petit filet d'eau qui coule. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce son lui glaça le sang. Inconscient, il fit un pas en arrière, sous le regard étonné de Miho.

« Il ne faut pas aller là-bas, déclara t-il. »

Il partit dans l'autre sens. Miho le suivit. Le son de l'eau qui coula s'arrêta dès qu'ils furent hors de vue.

Aiola marchait en silence côte à côte avec Aphrodite. L'atmosphère, sans être étouffante, était lourde. Un hurlement les fit s'arrêter.

« C'était une voix féminine, s'exclama Aiola.

- Une invitée … ils n'avaient pas à être là. Ils n'auraient pas du être mêlés à tout ça, déclara fermement Aphrodite.

- Li a énervé Mnémosyne. Les dieux sont susceptibles. »

Ils reprirent leur marche. Ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac. Ils allaient partir quand une image s'afficha. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Il se tenait face au grand Pope.

Aiola pâlît. Il connaissait ces personnes. Il s'approcha, et l'image prit vie.

_« Vous mentez ! s'exclama le petit Aiola de sept ans. Mon frère n'aurait jamais fait ça ! _

_- Il y a des témoins, répondit le Grand Pope._

_- Ils se trompent ! _

_- Je connais bien Aioros, et je l'ai moi-même châtié, répondit Shura._

_- Il te disait son ami …_

_- Il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il s'attaque à la déesse Athéna. _

_- Ce n'est pas lui ! _

_- Apprenti, l'interrompit le Grand Pope, je te permets de rester au Sanctuaire et de poursuivre ton entraînement. Ne laisse pas ternir encore l'honneur de ta famille. _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »_

_Aiola s'incline et sort. _

_Un groupe de gardes s'approche d'Aiola et l'entoure. _

_« Que voulez-vous ? demande le jeune garçon._

_- Ton frère s'en est pris à la Déesse. Il est un traître. Et toi aussi. C'est dans le sang. _

_- Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas un traître. Je protégerai la Déesse. _

_- Nous ne te croyons pas. Tu dois payer._

_- Pour quoi ?_

_- Pour la trahison de ton frère._

_- Je n'ai rien à voir avec mon frère. _

_- Mais tu es de sa famille. Le grand Pope aurait du te tuer. Au moins te punir. Mais nous allons y remédier. » _

_Le cercle se resserre. Aiola serre les poings. Les gardes attaquent en même temps. Aiola riposte, mais il ne peut rien faire sous le nombre. Sa force d'apprenti de neuf ans ne suffit pas. _

Les coups s'arrêtent. Aiola, à terre, en sang, voit vaguement une silhouette s'interposer entre lui et les gardes.

Shaka avançait doucement. Il sentait des présences non loin de lui. Etrangement, elles ne semblaient pas belliqueuses. Il s'approcha et se trouva face à face avec Hilda, Shunrei et Seïka. Les jeunes filles essayaient apparemment –et vainement- de se comprendre. Les gestes, les mots en grec/japonais/chinois, les grimaces, tout y passait.

Shaka soupira et leur dévoila sa présence. Elles se retournèrent vivement et eurent un soupir de satisfaction et de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était que lui. Elles se précipitèrent vers lui et se mirent à parler toutes en même temps, dans leurs langues respectives. Il sentit un mal de tête poindre.

Il les interrompit d'un geste de main.

« Nous sommes dans le temple de Mnémosyne, séparés les uns des autres. Nous devons rester groupés, nous arriverons bien à retrouver les autres. En attendant, essayez de parler en grec, s'il vous plait. »

Il répéta cette phrase dans la langue des jeunes filles. Elles hochèrent la tête l'une après l'autre. Il leur fit signe de les suivre. Il ne remarqua pas les fresques des murs qui changeaient.


	10. labyrinthe 3

Saga marchait, réfléchissant à cette guerre. Il n'avait jamais vécu cela. Une guerre, pour lui, c'était des combats, des coups, des victoires. Pas marcher à travers des couloirs sans fin à attendre de revoir son passé. Ce qu'il avait fait était inacceptable et impardonnable, il le savait. Pas la peine de le revoir. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il se tenait ces propos quand il s'arrêta. Il était arrivé dans un cul de sac. Il allait faire demi-tour quand un reflet attira son attention. Il s'avança, face au mur. Et les images défilèrent.

« LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Le cri de Wan résonna à travers les couloirs. Il se trouvait face à une image de _sa sœur couchée à terre, en sang_. Il connaissait ce moment. C'était il y a longtemps. Il était encore petit. Et ça l'avait terrifié. Il se précipita vers le corps. Freya essaya de le retenir, mais elle n'était ni assez forte ni assez rapide. Elle rattrapa de justesse Angelo, qui s'était mis à courir derrière l'adolescent.

Wan se cogna contre un mur invisible. Il voyait sa sœur, immobile, perdant de plus en plus de sang et il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Pas encore … dieux de tous les pays et toutes les religions, faites que ça ne se repasse pas comme la dernière fois …

Il tomba à genou, tête baissée, poings serrés, un hurlement qui ne voulait pas sortir au bords des lèvres.

_Le corps bouge, tend la main vers lui_. Il se releva. Non. Il ne laisserait pas ça arriver encore. Pas encore. Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur la paroi. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. La paroi ne vacilla pas.

_Deux enfants apparaissent. Tép et Wan. Ils se précipitent vers le corps. Li n'ouvre pas les yeux. _

_« Li … Li … réveille-toi » supplie le petit Wan, prêt à pleurer. « S'il te plait, Li, réveille-toi … _

_- Pleure pas, c'est pas ça qui l'aidera, assène Tép. Va chercher quelqu'un. » _

_Petit Wan part en courant suivis par les cris de sa copie plus âgée qui lui hurle de ne pas aller de ce côté. Mais Petit Wan ne l'entend pas. Il s'apprête à tourner au coin d'une rue quand il se cogne à une bande de punk. Ceux-ci rigolent. _

_« Eh les gars ! C'est pas le moucheron qui était avec sa sœur et son frère ? Viens là, le nain. Où elle est, la furie ? »_

_Le petit garçon se débat. Il crie. _Wan continua de frapper la paroi, mais celle-ci ne céda pas. .

Seiya marchait d'un pas rapide. Il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. Ses frères allaient bien, il le sentait. Depuis un moment, il sentait un cosmos noir tout près de lui. Il se précipita pour voir de qui il pouvait s'agir. Dans une impasse, il vit un de celui qu'Arès avait présenté comme général.

Grand, l'homme était fin et nerveux. Il avait de courtes boucles blondes et des yeux myosotis. Son teint était très clair. Il portait une armure dont la forme et l'aura rappela à Seiya un feu incandescent.

L'homme était assis par terre en position fœtale. Il avait la tête entre les mains et se balançait de gauche à droite en un geste saccadé.

Seiya se mit à la hauteur de l'homme et dégagea son visage. Le général d'Arès leva la tête, sur le visage une expression terrifiée.

« Pas ça ! cria t-il.

- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, tenta Seiya. Que se passe t-il ?

- Ils vont revenir ! Ne les laissez pas m'enfermer ! Je ne veux pas retourner dans le cercueil !

- Quoi ? » s'exclama Pégase.

Au cri, l'homme se recroquevilla un peu plus en tremblant.

« Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, NON ! hurla t-il.

- Personne ne vous enfermera, affirma Pégase. Du moins, pas tant que je serai là !

- Pas le cercueil, pas le cercueil, pas le cercueil … »

Le mots se succédaient en une litanie horrifiée. Seiya concentra son cosmos et en entoura l'homme. Les tremblements se firent moins violents. Ils cessèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

« Vous voulez en parler ? » demanda doucement Seiya.

L'homme leva la tête et sauta sur ses pieds en voyant son interlocuteur.

« Un chevalier d'Athéna ! Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué quand tu le pouvais ? Tiens-tu donc à mourir ?

- Tu étais en problèmes, j'ai simplement voulu t'aider. Je veux éviter toute effusion de sang. Je suis Seiya. Pégasus no Seiya. Quel est ton nom ?

- Pégasus ? Ainsi c'est toi. Je suis Celo, Général de l'armée du Feu, aux ordres de Sa Majesté Arès. Prépare-toi au combat. »

Celo adopta une position d'attaque et concentra son cosmos. Seiya le regardait bouche bée.

« Mais … je ne veux pas me battre ! Tu n'as pas encore récupéré !

- Bats-toi ! »

Une déferlante de cosmos fonça droit sur Seiya.

Shiryu sentit l'étonnement dans le cosmos de Seiya, mais il ne put le rejoindre. Il se retrouva acculé à un mur du couloir qu'il parcourait.

Il tendit ses sens pour percevoir une présence, mais personne ne se trouvait à proximité, il aurait pu le jurer. Il sentit quelque chose lui emprisonner la cheville. Il baissa la tête et vit une racine qui enserrait son pied. Il chercha à se dégager, mais ne le put. Apparut alors, au détour d'un couloir, une femme recouverte d'une armure brune, semblable à de la terre.

« Je suis Gaïane, chevalier, Général de l'armée de la Terre, aux ordres de sa majesté Arès. Ici s'arrête ton parcours. »

Comme son frère quelques instants auparavant, il vit une onde de cosmos se rapprocher de lui.

« A la combientième vie comptes-tu remonter ? demanda Arès en portant un verre de vin à ses lèvres.

- Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas, sourit Mnémosyne.

- A quoi bon revenir à cette journée ? éluda Athéna. Cela ne changera rien.

- Qu'ils aient mal, répondit. Mal comme lorsque j'ai tout perdu.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir souffert, la contra la déesse à la chouette.

- TAIS-TOI ! s'irrita la brune. Regarde plutôt comment s'en sortent tes chevaliers.

- Ils gagneront. J'ai confiance en eux. »


End file.
